


Scientists are Mad

by Anonymous



Series: The Hansen Gospel [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Early Kaiju War, Gen, Jaegers, Pre-Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc Hansen hears about giant robots. He's not sure what to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists are Mad

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all my work is in English (Aus), so I apologise for anything that you've noticed to do with spelling mistakes etc. and if they've gotten on your nerves. However, that's the way I was taught, here in Australia. 
> 
> As usual, feedback is fabulous.

Sometimes, Herc used to think that scientists were just crazy folk. He'd seen enough of that science fiction stuff to know that. He'd seen enough of that stupidy. Mistakes happening with the inventions. Crazy scientists trying to invent crazy things. Really, it was in fitting with their nature, but no, Herc had never really had any interest in science.

 

However, that had to change when he was called up. He didn't know why he was called up, because it was rather out of the blue, and he didn't quite know why, because he had quit the RAAF.

 

They told him some riduculous things. They told him about some kind of connection between two minds, and the possibility for this to control giant robots. Herc had thought that they were mad. They thought that they could make this things, this thing that was something out of a Japanese animation, or like something out of Star Trek, or Star Wars. However, apparently it was true.

 

They called him in, and he was interested, not just because of the military thing (that he swore to himself he would never do ever again, or so long as he could keep Chuck alive), but because of the idea that it could destroy the kaiju. He could be a person to help get rid of the ridiculously giant beasts. He could get his revenge from the death of his wife. He knew that Angela would be happy if he managed it.

 

They bought him a ticket to America. Alaska, to be exact. They told him that they had something special to show him, and he couldn't wait, even if they weren't telling him exactly what it was. Even if they were telling him nothing, but the fact that it would change all of their lives.

 

The room had a piece of machinery, a piece of machinery that he immediately awed at. He could tell that it was supposed to be alike to a human arm, but the fact that it was huge changed that idea a lot, and then the fact that there was a man walking towards it, his darker skin glowing beneath the white lamp that hung in the middle of the room.

 

"This, ladies and gentlemen," Herc finally realised the other people in the room. Four of them. They all looked scientific. They all looked like they were here for the technology, and not actually the possibilities that it could create. Not the fact that this piece of machinery could save the entire world, and stop it from falling in on itself. "This is the arm of a jaeger. Derived from the German word; jager, meaning hunter, we hope to build these giant weapons to face the monsters that are coming out of the sea. We wish for them to destroy, and stop the monsters from destroying mankind first."

 

Herc raised his eyebrows, because he'd never really thought about us getting in there and destroying them all. Sure, he'd thought about the fact that they could simply throw a nuke down on the part of the sea that they were arising from, but he didn't want them to kill everyone in the world because of the radioactivity that it would create. He really thought that they didn't even have a chance.

 

The man brought another into the room. Herc could see on the man's face that he was nervous, his teeth chattering together nervously. The first man's hand on the second man's wrist stroke a terrible contrast, and Herc shivered as the darker hands put the little suction pads onto the lighter forehead.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Stacker Pentecost, and you are about to see the future." The first man said, now his accent was clearly one of London, and now, he was bolder than he appeared before, and now, now, Herc could see the future more clearly than he'd seen it before.

 

No only was he now in the air of war, but he could feel it. He could feel the change coming. Like the people who never believed that they would ever win World War Two when they were beneath the London blitz, like those, Herc hadn't believed that they would make it. But now, like those at the end of the Second World War, and every war prior and post that, Herc could feel the change coming. He could feel the difference in the air. And he was happy. He was happier than he'd been since his wife had been alive.

  
And as they were there, showing them the science of the future. The science of their saviour, Herc realised one thing, and that was that they might actually make it through this war. That this war, one of an interstellar nature, and previously only seen in sci-fi, would be fought with all their will, and those humans. They puny, and weak humans, they would defeat those huge monsters. They would defeat them not with their vast amount of bodies, but no, they would defeat them with smarts, and hell, even more strength than they should be able to summon.


End file.
